I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU
Lyrics Nihongo perfect 僕らは 完璧なのさ いつかは世界中の人へ誓うのさ perfect 僕らは おんなじなのさ 全てはこんなふうに音でならすから 夜明け前 beatmaniaで 走りだせるさ スピードをあげて 逃げ出してしまえ さあ perfect 僕らは 完璧なのさ いつかは世界中の人へ誓うのさ 本当さ Romaji perfect bokura wa kanpeki na no sa Itsuka wa sekaijuu no hito he chikau no sa perfect bokura wa onnaji na no sa Subete wa konna fuu ni oto de narasu kara Yoake mae beatmania de Hashiri daseru sa Speed wo agete Nige dashite shimae Saa perfect bokura wa kanpeki na no sa Itsuka wa sekaijuu no hito he chikau no sa hontou sa English Version Perfect, we are perfect Someday I swear to people around the world Perfect, we are the same Because all the sounds are playing like this Before dawn, in beatmania As we start to run our speed increases and we ran away Yeah Perfect, we are perfect Someday I swear to people around the world , it is true Long Version perfect 僕らは 完璧なのさ いつかは世界中の人へ誓うのさ perfect 僕らは おんなじなのさ 全てはこんなふうに音でならすから 夜明け前 beatmaniaで 走り出せるさ スピードをあげて 逃げ出してしまえ さあ perfect 僕らは 完璧なのさ いつかは世界中の人へ誓うのさ perfect 僕らは おんなじなのさ 全てはこんなふうに音でならすから perfect いつでも 完璧なのさ カメラが回りだす 不意に笑うから perfect 僕らの 作戦どおりさ 全てを君の物にすると誓うのさ 朝焼けの pop'n musicで 語り合えるさ レコード廻して 飛んでいってしまえ さあ perfect 僕らは おんなじなのさ 全てはこんなふうに音でならすから perfect 僕らは 完璧なのさ いつかは世界中の人へ誓うのさ 本当さ Long Romaji perfect bokura wa kanpeki na no sa Itsuka wa sekaijuu no hito he chikau no sa perfect bokura wa onnaji na no sa Subete wa konna fuu ni oto de narasu kara Yoake mae beatmania de Hashiri daseru sa Speed wo agete Nige dashite shimae Saa perfect bokura wa kanpeki na no sa Itsuka wa sekaijuu no hito he chikau no sa perfect bokura wa onnaji na no sa Subete wa konna fuu ni oto de narasu kara perfect itsu demo kanpekina no sa Kamera ga mawari dasu fui ni warau kara perfect bokura no sakusen douri sa Subete wo kimi no mono ni suru to chikau no sa Asayake no pop'n music de Katariaeru sa record mawashite Tonde itte shimae Saa perfect bokura wa onnaji na no sa Subete wa konna fuu ni oto de narasukara perfect bokura wa kanpekina no sa Itsuka wa sekaijuu no hito he chikau no sa hontou sa Long English Perfect, we are perfect Someday I swear to people around the world Perfect, we are the same Because all the sounds are playing like this Before dawn, in beatmania As we start to run our speed increases and we ran away Yeah Perfect, we are perfect Someday I swear to people around the world Perfect, we are the same Because all the sounds are playing like this Perfect, perfect anytime Because we smile unexpectedly when the camera goes around Perfect, it's all going as planned To all of you there, I swear During sunrise, in pop'n music As we talk the record spins and we flew away Yeah Perfect, we are the same Because all the sounds are playing like this Perfect, we are perfect Someday I swear to people around the world, it is true Song Connections/Remixes *The full version of I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU can be found on the pop'n music Vocal Best album. *A re-done version of I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU, titled I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU ～僕らは完璧さ Single edit, appears in pop'n music 4. **That version was supposed to appear on the cancelled game Karaoke Revolution BEMANI Series Selection. *An orchestral arrangement of I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU by Q-Mex, also titled I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU, appears in pop'n music 9. *An acoustic version of I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU appears as the BONUS TRACK on なんか変だ! ~from pop'n music 3~. *A folk-like cover of I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU, arranged by Bongo Mango Session Band, appears on the pop'n music Cafe music selection CD. *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU' is the first of three SUGI&REO songs, the others being (fly higher than) the stars in pop'n music 2 and BICYCLE in pop'n music 5. *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. Trivia *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU' marks the first appearance of Kiyotaka Sugimoto in BEMANI. He also wrote the lyrics for the unlockable song すれちがう二人 in pop'n music. *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU's' full title is actually , but it is seldom referred to by that name. *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU's' artist name was misspelled as SGI & REO in both pop'n music and its CS counterpart. This was corrected in pop'n music 2 to read SUGI & REO. *'I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU' appears as DLC for ポップンミュージック, in the 初級ハミングセット pack, where I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU's title is capitalized as I really want to hurt you～僕らは完璧さ. *Despite retaining its song title in the Asian English version of the first game, the title was changed to '''We are perfect '''in the second game's English version. * In pop'n music 2 and its CS counterpart, I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU's character was RIE♥chan's new Pop'n Music 2 sprite. **pop'n music 3 also does the same thing, using RIE♥chan's third animation sprite. Music Comment Japanese version: Cute and lovely Shibuya-kei pop. Asian English version: Fashionable youth oriented tune. Song Production InformationMusic & Character page (Japanese) Reo Nagumo It's the one in which the arrangements and lyrics of the tune are the same as the ones in the key ring prize machine "Ugoke Purimucho". Adding an acoustic guitar to a cute boy's lovey dovey voice, and we have an image of a catchy pop song. SGI of SGI&REO took charge of the vocals and lyrics, and I (REO) made the tune. The recording is finished, and during it SGI acted variously in appearance to the music, though he was the percussionist behind this song. He is likely to visit your town shortly! Difficulty & NotecountsRemyWiki Gallery Song Files I REALLY WANT TO HURT YOU LONG ver. Video References Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Category:Revived Songs Category:SUGI & REO Songs Category:Kiyotaka Sugimoto Songs Category:Reo Nagumo Songs